Hallie Grace
Hallie Marie Grace is a main character in Glee: The Next Generation. She also a teen mom, raising twin babies that she had as a result of being raped at a party. Hallie is the best friend of Bella James. She made her debut in the second episode, "Proud." Hallie is a complex and interesting character, being referred to by Glee: The Next Generation creator and writer, Kurt's Boy 86 as "a more tragic version of Quinn." However, Hallie is not mean or manipulative like Quinn. Hallie is also openly lesbian and she is now dating Lana Addison . Personality Hallie is a very nice girl, but she has been through a lot in her teenage life, changing her. As a result, she is more secretive, reserved, depressed, and quiet. She is very smart, but due to her depression, sometimes she doesn't apply herself as much as she could. Hallie is generally not a mean person, but she can be a little rude, especially if she's going through a lot. She struggles with dealing with everything that is going on in her life sometimes. Hallie is shown to be a good and caring mother to her twins, Eva and Ethan, who are both one year old. She however constanly worries that she is not good enough. She despises the show "Teen Mom" for the negative light it puts teen mothers into in order to get bigger ratings. Hallie has a tendancy to lose the will to sing, especially when her depression is really bad. This later becomes an issue of concern for New Directions, who feel she may choke during competition. Before Glee: The Next Generation A good bit is known about Hallie prior to "Proud." Hallie and Bella have been best friends since they were kids. When they were young and going through a lot, they would sing together. However, after elementary school, Hallie's mother took her out of public school and put her in private school, separating her and Bella. Sometime when Hallie was 14, she attended a party where there were a few older boys. One of them drugged Hallie and raped her, resulting in a pregnancy. It is so far unclear, whether or not he knew she was only 14. As a result of her rape, Hallie became pregnant with twins. After having the babies, Hallie confronted the babies' father but he denied eveything, so she and her mother planned to take the boy to court to prove that he was the babies' father and most likely press chrages against him for the events of the night in question. However, before Hallie could do so, the boy was killed in a car crash while drag racing some friends. The boy's name and age is currently unknown because Hallie doesn't like to talk about it. It is implied however, he was about 16. Hallie attended an all girls Catholic high school during most of her pregnancy. Hallie has said she was bullied relentlessly by both students and the nuns at her school. She was the victim of taunts, slander, rumors, etc. Her name was written in bathroom stalls and the nuns "prayed for her" in degrading ways. She couldn't walk down the hall without feeling the stares and hearing whispers. She was forced to transfer to William McKinley High School the next year. Due to her harrassment at her former school, she couldn't focus and failed. She came to McKinley, once again a freshman and is reunited with her childhood friend, Bella. Scarred by her experience, Hallie joined the Celebacy Club. Bella was also a member, along with Honey. It's most likely that Hallie told Bella sometime during this about her pregnancy. When Hallie joined New Directions, Bella was the only person there who knew about her situation. However, a run in with a former classmate revealed Hallie's secret to the entire club, and to the school. Hallie In Season 1 "Proud" Hallie makes her debut in "Proud" and her role is small, but significant. Hallie is first introduced when Bella goes over to her house after receiving a text messgae that Hallie needs to talk to her. Bella shows up and helps convince Hallie that she is not a bad mother and she is not alone, despite Hallie's fears to the contrary. Bella tries to convince Hallie to join Glee club, but she had lost the will to sing and is afraid of what the other members will do and say if they find out the truth about Eva and Ethan. Bella reminds her that they used ot sing out their problems and emotions when they were kids. Bella then sings "Dragonfly" to Hallie as a promise that they'll always be there for one another. Hallie makes a very brief appearance at the end of the episode asking to talk with Mr. Schue, implying that she has reconsidered Bella's idea and thus plans to join Glee Club. "Battle of the Sexes" In "Battle of the Sexes, Hallie auditions for New Directions. Bella gives her courage from the crowd to sing Demi Lovato's Don't Forget. Will and Emma notice the real pain behind her voice as she sings. They discuss that she reminds them of Quinn, and that they had heard rumours about her being a teenage mother. For the Battle of the Sexes competition, Hallie's suggestion of Bulletproof as the girl's song is met with approval. She seems to be readily accepted into New Directions, and fits into the group well. "Two of Hearts" In "Two of Hearts", Hallie is called to Emma's office to talk about "all the pressures and hassles of being a girl." Hallie is not ready to talk about her situation to the guidance counselor. Bella suggests that she talk to someone, but Hallie says she does not want to go through all the bullying she went through at her old school again. She decides that she is not ready to trust the other members of glee club with her secret. Throughout the episode, Bella is seen to be making a choice between Hallie and Miles. "Invitationals" In Invitationals, it is shown that Bella chose Hallie over Miles. In the green room before the performance, and old classmate of Hallie's, Chastity Vega, shows up. India notices Hallie's discomfort, and chases after Chastity. Chastity tells India about Hallie's children. Just before curtain call, Hallie finds Chastity and confronts her. She warns Chastity not to tell anyone about her secret, but Chastity seems determined to make Hallie feel as awful as possible. Hallie gets back onstage just in time for the opening number. The next day in school, Hallie is the victim of taunts about her pregnancy. She hears that India was the one who spread the rumours, and confronts her. India calls Hallie a liar, but Jaxon shows up before the situation can get out of hand. Jaxon comforts Hallie and protects her from Evan and India. "This is Halloween" In "This is Halloween", Hallie is seen to be suffering a great deal from the bullying she has recieved as a result of India spilling her secret. Bella seems to be the person who is helping her through all of this and keeping her from dropping out of glee club alltogether. Bella suggests that the club can take care of Eva and Ethan while she can go shopping for a Halloween costume. At rehearsal, Will tells India and Evan off for spreading Hallie's secret and ruining her reputation. He tells Hallie, along with Jaxon, James, Evan, and India to go to Emma's office after rehearsal. Evan and India refuse to talk about anything, so the group is dismissed. Emma suggests a Halloween carnival that Hallie can bring the kids to, in order to show her that she has friends who will be supportive of her no matter what. At the Halloween carnival, India is spitefully dressed up as "a knocked up teen mom" in order to hurt Hallie. She, Jaxon, James, Miles, and Bella decide to sing "We're Not Gonna Take It" in order to express how they feel about the way India and Evan have been treating Hallie and the rest of the glee club. Evan interrupts the performance by stopping the music, resulting in a fight. Hallie joins the Cheerios in an attempt to build her reputation at McKinley. In Hallie's honor, Mr. Schue donates the money from the carnival to charities to help teen mothers and rape victims. "My Boyfriend's Back... Maybe?" Don't Turn Around The Most Magical Music On Earth Battle For Sectionals Rocking Around the Christmas Tree The Power of Love Love Conquers All British Invasion Regionals Heal the World (It's) Hairspray- ACT I (It's) Hairspray- ACT II Ignorance Pretty In Pink Vegas LDN Hallie in Season 2 High School Never Ends Goodbye It's Britney, Bitch Duets Deux Popular Mash It Up! Yee-Haw Rhythm Nation Fear/Fearless Snowed In New Year's Eve Labels L.O.V.E. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now Beautiful Dangerous Evan&B New Divide Appearance Hallie is slightly on the short side and thin. She is very pretty. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Hallie, despite being a lesbian, is pretty girly, although she has some tomboyish aspects. She might wear a frilly dress and add a masculine jacket. However she switches it up, the girly fashion is always more dominant. Relationships Bella James Hallie and Bella have been best friends since they were in kindergarten. They used to play together, hang out, and sing together all the time. However, when Hallie began 6th grade, her mother took her out of public school and put her in a private Catholic school. She was later reunited with Bella at McKinley this current school year after Hallie transferred back. They have become best friends again. There are hints that Hallie has a crush on Bella. Bella, however, is struggling with her attraction to both Hallie and Miles. Since, "Invitationals," it has been revelaed that Bella chose Hallie and the two have started to date. The two broke up in "Yee-Haw". Unknown Father of Eva and Ethan Not a whole lot is known about the father of Hallie's twins. He attended a party that Hallie also managed to attend, perhaps after sneaking out. It can be assumed that due to Hallie's implied religion, her current involvement with the Celibacy Club, and her sexuality that the upperclassman hit on Hallie and was turned down. As a result, he drugged her and raped her. Hallie seems to know who the father of her babies was, but doesn't speak of him. She did however try to get him to admit to what he did and take responsibility for his kids, but he denied any and all involvement. Hallie and her mom tried to take him to court to prove his paternity, but he was killed in a drag race with some street racing friends. Details of his death have yet to be revealed by Hallie or anyone else for that matter. He was most likely 16 or 17 when he raped Hallie. Lana Addison As of Yee-Haw, Hallie started to date Lana after choosing her over Bella. Songs Solos: Season One: #'Don't Forget' (Battle Of The Sexes) #'God Help The Outcasts ' (The Most Magical Music On Earth) #'Mary, Did You Know' (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree) #'She Will Be Loved' (Sing-Off) Season Two: #Breakaway (High School Never Ends) #Consider Me Gone (Yee-Haw) #If (Rhythm Nation) #Christmas Must Be Something More (Snowed In) #Monster (Beautiful Dangerous) #Flaws And All (Evan&B) #'Idiot' (Underrated Artists) Solos (In A Duet): *Don't Turn Around (Bella) (Don't Turn Around ) *Out From Under (Bella) (Pretty In Pink ) Gallery normal_001.jpg normal_018.jpg normal_08 (1).jpg normal_040.jpg normal_046.jpg 2x06newmumclaire.jpg Tumblr m16m51m7pp1qhsiz1o3 1280.jpg Tumblr m16m51m7pp1qhsiz1o1 250.jpg Tumblr m16m51m7pp1qhsiz1o2 1280.jpg Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters Category:Former Holy Name of the Mother Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters Category:Former Holy Name of the Mother Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters Category:Former Holy Name of the Mother Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members Category:Female Characters Category:Former Holy Name of the Mother Academy Students Category:LGBT Characters Category:Main Characters